To love, or not to love
by Ann Brair
Summary: Lily hates James more than ever, but he is determined to get her to love him. And when a Valentines Ball is announced, he gets an idea…
1. Oh, that young love

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

**Chapter 1: Oh, that young love**

Sometimes life is confusing.

Sometimes deeply unexpected things happens.

And sometimes, it even makes sense.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily Ewans cried angrily. "Let him GO for gods sake!"

James, ignoring her, made a flick with his wand, and made Severus Snape spin, with an extremely high speed, in the air, twelve food over their heads.

"LET HIM GO I SAID! Why do you always has to hex people on the most cruel ways, just to amuse yourself, your self-satisfied, insensitive IDIOT?" the last word was screamed out so loud, that even those ones, standing in the opposite side of the frozen lake, turned their heads to see what was going on.

Sirius Black, standing next to James laughed loudly. "You surely know how to make a good impression on the ladies Prongs. I actually never think that I've seen her that angry before!"

James just looked annoyed at the friend, and made a complicated series of swings with his wand, so that Snape was thrown around in all possible (and impossible) ways.

It was so typical for Lily to come, just as he was having a little fun, giving Snape a well deserved lecture.

Lily, who now has red in the entire face of anger, pulled her wand, and pointed it at James

"Do as I'm saying, or I am going to hex you in the most terrible way you could possible imagine!"

James gave her a fast look. It seemed like she was serious about the hexing-part, and for a short moment, he considered letting Snape go. She didn't say anything about from which high, or how fast, did she?

But on the other hand. He had her full attention, so why not take advantage of it…

"OK, I'll let him go" he said, and stopped the hex. Snape, who at that time was hanging high up in the air, screamed loudly, and flapped with his skinny arms, as if he was trying to fly, when he drooped down to the earth as a stone.

At the last moment (and it _really_ was the last moment, Snape was so close to the ground, that his head got dipped in a big pile of snow) James made a quick flick with the wand, and Snape flew up high in the air again.

Lily, who had been paralyzed of horror, when Snape fell down, ran towards James "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" she screamed, while she forgot all about magic and hit him hardly with her hands.

Sirius gave a roar of laughter "damn good observation Evans!" he grinned.

James scowled at the friend, and tried, with the left hand (the right holding the wand), to pull Lily away, while she was still beating him.

"I will let him – auch!- go, if you just promise to go out with – AUCH! DAMNIT EVANS! NOT IN THE HEAD!"

That night the atmosphere at the Marauders dormitory was very depressed.

James sat and hold his hand over his eye, who was extremely swollen, and had an interesting deep purple colour.

He occasionally moaned quiet, mumbling something about "incredible pain".

"gee James. She really got you there! Just be happy that she wasn't going for a more exposed and definitely more painful spot" Sirius said cheerful.

James scowled. "Shut up Padfoot!"

"er- guys. Would you mind not arguing? Some of us are trying to read in here"

"Moony, Moony. You are _always_ trying to read" Sirius said.

Remus overheard Sirius´ comment, and buried again his nose in the giant book (it was at least two inches thick!), that laid on his bed.

James Moaned a little louder, when he tried to touch his swollen eye.

"Merlin! I´m getting crazy of this!" Remus said annoyed, and, without even raise his eyes from the book, he pointed at James with his wand, mumbled a few words, and then continued the reading.

James looked choked at first, and then ran towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

He stared deeply at himself a couple of seconds, as if he would make sure that none important parts of his face was missing. Then he turned to look at Remus. "how long has you been able to do this?" he said impressed, pointing his perfectly healed eye (**A/N: I know that James properly just could have get his eye fixed at the hospital wing, put I supposed that he would like not to answering questions about how he got beaten in the first place**)

Remus looked thoughtful, and then said "Since mid of June I guess"

"Thank you buddy! I owe you one" he said grateful as he turned back to the mirror to admire his hazel brown eyes, who now was normally skin colored, and both open.

Suddenly he turned around again with a speculative expression in his face. "why didn't you used that trick before now?"

Remus blushed a little, and then looked his friend in the eyes "because, I think that you honestly deserved to have that blue eye!"

James looked dumbfounded at the friend ""What do you mean with that Remus? Snape did seriously deserve to get that lesson. He always has to stick his long, slimy nose in everything"

Remus nodded "Yeah, he might deserved it a little… but i honestly think that it was kind of mean to Immobilise Lily".

James´ face turned red. "but she was beating the gods out of me!"

Remus shocked his head, and continued to read again. He knew you couldn't argue with James, when he was like that.

Sirius patted James at the back, and grinned "Well Prongsie, you have really messed it up this time. Ive never seen Evans that angry before! Maybe you should just have dropped Snivellius BEFORE Evans attacked you."

James gave Sirius a nasty look "well, thank you soo much for pointing that out. I feel so much better now. Not like I've sat and regretting just exactly that tiny detail for the past three hours!" he said sarcastic., and turned the back to Sirius.

Why could he never do anything right? Now, Lily hated him more than ever, and they weren't even halfway through the school year!

He had been so sure, that this would be _the year_. The year, when he finally would get a date with Lily Evans, after asking her frequently (which means something like every time he saw her), for four years!

He'd really started to believe that she soon would open her eyes for the charming, sexy and brilliant person he was, when they had reached their sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had become more mature.

Unfortunately the destiny had something else planned (oh, so much else!)

**Wow!!! I actually posted a story!!! The second chapter will be up in some days (hopefully tomorrow!)**

**By the way, I'm so sorry for all of the spelling mistakes and weird sentences! English is not the language I'm grown up with (only had it as a subject in school). But there isn't any Danish websites where you can post HP fan stories, so I decided to translate it to English. **

**Hope you like it!!! Please review! I would love to heir what You thinks of my story (both good and bad)…**

**Ann **


	2. James´ despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

**2. James´ despair**

"Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-" **(A/N: the start of the song Bohemian Rhapsody by the band Queen. It was the nr. 1 at the UK hit list for 15 weeks in 1975, where this story takes place. (nobody can blame me for not doing my research )) **

"Oh, shut up Padfoot!" James snarled.

"Why?" Sirius asked innocently. "The muggles love this song. Its totally popular at the moment!".

James scowled at the friend. "You are just doing it to be annoying, and since when have you had any knowledge to muggle-related stuff? I remembering you last week asked Remus of what a TV was" he said sarcastic.

Sirius grinned "for one thing, yes, I know you hate it. Thought of that's why I'm singing? And I have accidentally got to know that Gina Fairslaide happens to love this song. And admit it Prongs, Gina is H-O-T hot!"

James shoke his head. "When do you learn, that it takes more, than knowing some girls favourite song, to get her to like you?"

Sirius glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow. "And of cause you know aaaall about getting girls you love to like you, Mr. I-have-been-crazy-for-a-girl-in-four-years-and-she-hates-me. By the way, I do know that it takes more than a song. I'll naturally send her a dazzling smile, and a naughty glance, and she'll be mine " he said (With a very self-satisfied look).

James looked at his friend with an I-give-up mine.

Sirius just was like that. And you had to admit that it worked! Half of all the girls at the school was secretly in love with the handsome boy with the shiny dark hair (the other half was, of cause, in love with James), that fell over his eyes in a nonchalant way, that James´ own messy hair could never get.

"I was wondering, why in the hell you so irritable Prongs?"

James blushed, kicking annoyed at his suitcase, that laid under his bed.

"It's the whole Lily-thing. She has been furious at me, ever since that episode with _Snivellius _(**A/N: a nickname the marauders gave Snape**)" the name was almost spitted out "He always has to ruin everything! Why cant he just mind his own business, and do something else than annoying me? He could for example try to wash his hair. That should keep him busy for a couple of years."

Sirius nodded sympathetically . "I see, so that's what bothering you. But cheer up pal. Soon it'll be Christmas! And a very good occasion to play some serious pranks. We don't wants people to thik that the Marauders has lost their grip!"

James gave a pale smile. He didn't really feel like coming up with pranks (means that he was _really_ depressed!).

Sirius could see that his friend was sad

"we could for example force Snivellius to eat something grose? Or hang his underpants up in the Great Hall. No, wait. That last one wasn't a good idea. Snapes´ pants haven't probably been washed for decades! It would be mean to expose the other students to the danger. A lot would might get some nasty diseases from the smell alone…"

James gave a weak smile. He couldn't even have fun slandering Snotface anymore…

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, heading for the door, just as Remus opened it, and came inside the dorm.

"I've tried Rem! Just cant get him in better mood. Your turn!"

And then Sirius went out of the door. It would be really annoying, if all this depression should infect him too! (Hogwarts would at least be doomed, if he, Sirius Black wasn't there to make some fun, and charm some girls)

Remus sat down next to James "Listen mate, you shouldn't let yourself get beaten by this. Instead of sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, you should do something to show Lily, that you really likes her. And I AINT talking about asking her out, every time you sees her! Actually I think that it just annoys her. No Prongs… the time is up for a little inventiveness."

James didn't answer.

"Well, you figure that out yourself then. But I tell you, you don't win her over by sitting in here sulking all day. Try to do some constructive instead. There's only two months to Valentines Day. The perfect day to shove her your love."

James still didn't say a word.

Remus realised that there was no more for him to do, and left the room.

"Valentines Day! What a waste of time!" James snorted. Hadn't he shoved his love to Lily in four years now? So why should one single day could make any difference?

"Lily? Are you listening at all?"

"who?" Lily Evans asked confused.

"I asked you, if you was paying attention. What you ,obvious, didn't." Lily's best friend, Barbara Powers said. Barbara was a slim girl, with long black hair, and dark blue eyes.

Lily blushed "Sorry Barb! I was just thinking at that idiot James Potter!"

The two friends sat at the school library, trying to find some books about Hippogriffs, to the next days Magical Creatures lesson.

Barbara rolled her eyes "You _always_ thinks at that guy Lill. If I didn't knew better, I would think that you are in love with him!"

Lily stared angry at the friend. "What are you talking about? As if I could _ever_ fall for that stupid moron!"

"yeah, I know it… You hate him and is disgusted by him. Doesn't that sound familiar? Oh yes. You did mention it a couple of times… or three… every minute… the past four years."

"Oh, just shut up" Lily said, hitting Barbara friendly at the arm.

"well, I guess that you have to tell me what bother you so much about him this time, and get it out of the system. Before I get _you_ out of the window" Barbara grinned

Lily stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"well, he just gets more and more irritating! Its almost unbearable. EACH time he sees me, he asks me out. I mean, In the start I thought it was kind of sweet, but now its _so_ annoying! And on the top of all that, he's the most cocky and arrogant Ass in the whole school!"

Barbara sighed deeply "no news there for me. But I don't get you Lill. Half of all the girls at this school would be ecstatic to be adored by James Potter himself. There's no reason not to give him a chance. Go out with him just one time, and if he's still an asshole, then dump him."

Lily looked incredulous at her friend. "You cant possible be serious about that Barb? Go out with _Potter_! Are you out of your mind? If I had to be with that fool for a hole date, I most likely would jump out from the Astronomy Tower!"

Barbara hold her hands up in front of her face, as if she wanted to protect herself against Lily's words.

"Your choice. It was just a suggestion"

Lily absent took a Marsbar (Lily's favourite candy. Her mother frequent send them to her via owl post) out from her pocket. She unpacked it, and took a very little bite. There was nothing as concentrated sugar, when you needed to relax.

"Sorry for being so bad-tempered Barb. But Potter just makes me so angry!" she said, taking another bite.

Barbara licked his lips, and looked envious at the candy bar.

"Why do you eat so slowly? If it had been me, I would have taken it in two bites!"

Lily grinned, and took an extra little bite "yeah, that's why I never share with you Barb. You don't understand the right way to enjoy sugar" she said with a wide smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Both girls jumped in their chairs in chock, when a raging Madam Pinch raced at them.

"_Chocolate in the library!_" she cried, full of indignant.

"OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The girls got up immediately, took their books, and run out as fast as they could.

They first stopped, when they had turned as much corners, that they were in a safe distance from the library.

Lily looked at her friend, and started to giggle. Barbara started to, and soon a roar of laugher filled the corridor.

"That woman is just way too concerned about her job!" Barbara said laughing, while she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye.

**Phew… Chapter number two is done! It took really long time to translate it, and I really think I made an effort to it.**

**Well, the story is standing a little bit still, but that will soon change!**

**I'm halfway dine with chapter three (it's in Danish, so it will take a while to write it finish, and then translate it……)**

**Ann**


	3. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

Chapter 1: Thoughts

"Whyyyyyyy?" Sirius moaned, so loudly that a couple of Gryffindors, sitting near him, jumped in chock. "Why do we have to start the morning with a double lesson in Magical History?" He raised his eyes at the bewitched ceiling in the Great Hall, as if he was asking what he had done, to get such a cruel punishment.

Remus trembled his head. "If just you were concentrating about taking notes, it would actually be kind of interesting".

Sirius looked horrified at his friend. "Are you mentally retarded? I would get bored to death, if I actually had to write down what that old bloke's saying!"

"Well, it was just a proposal…"

James came, and sat down with his friends. He gave a tragically look at the delicious food right in front of him and said loudly "I'm not hungry today mates. All that with Evans has really depressed me."

He glanced hopefully towards Lily, who sat a little bit away from them. She didn't noticed him.

"I think I'm going to starve to death if she doesn't forgive me" he added a little louder, and made a gesture with his arms (he found it very dramatically).

All he achieved, was to knock a glass of milk over. The fourth-year girl sitting next to him, screamed when the cold milk flowed all over her.

She turned around to scold the idiot who had just spilled milk on her, when she realized that it was James Potter.

"I'm really sorry!" James said hastily.

"I-its okay!" the girl muttered and blushed, while she tried to dry her wet cape.

James smiled apologizing, which just made her to blush even more.

"Here, let me help you"

He pointed his wand at her, and mumbled a spell, that made the milk on the girls cloth disappear.

"Thanks" she muttered, and turned to her friends, who had been starring jealous at her while she was talking to James

Lily starred horrified at her plate. She had been thinking at something else, while she poured food at it, and now she discovered a small mountain of bacon, eggs, bread and pancakes, that was waiting on her at the plate.

"Holy cow Lily! Are you actually planning to EAT all that?" Barbara said, looking at the enormous pile of food.

"Well, kind of. Didn't plan to eat so much, but my mind weren't exactly with me when I took the food."

Barbara sighed "let me guess… You were thinking at… I have it right on my tongue… James Potter!" She looked at Lily, who scolded at her.

"I can see that I was right. As usual" she grinned.

Lily just gave her a grumpy look.

"But he's SO annoying!"

"Well, what has he done now?" Barbara said curious.

"Er… actually, nothing" Lily said frustrated. "But I can tell that he's going to do something very soon! I can just feel it!"

"You are so obsessed." Barbara said, and started to eat.

"James my good old fellow, take an advice from a guy, who really knows a lot about girls and dating " Sirius said, patting James at the back.

The two boys sat at the boys dormitory, where James had been spending nearly all his time the past days.

"You need to calm down! You haven't been sleeping for like three days. People's getting scarred when you walk by, thinks you're a zombie or something like that. "

James muttered something.

"what?"

"I just said that I cant get over her!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"well, we all know that. It's a fact that you've been having a major crush on her, since forever."

"oh, just shut up, will you? Go and eat some dog biscuits or whatever"

A wide smile appeared on Sirius´ face. Dog biscuits was de-li-ci-ous!

"Yeah, good idea man! See ya"

And then he was gone.

"And now what?" James said to the wall.

"What in the hell am I supposed to do?" he hide his face in his fingers. Why couldn't he be friends with Lily?

Ever since that stupid episode at their first year, she had been hating him more than anything (and it really was a stupid episode! Something with he and Sirius making a prat, that just coincidently involved Lily, a bunch of really big frogs. How in the hell was he supposed to know that she was terrified with them?).

And for the first time in James´ life he was totally clueless.

**Well, that was that… sorry for the lousy chapter! I know the whole story is quite immobile right now, but I've really looking forward to this chapter, so I thought I would add it. The next one will have some more action!**

**Please review!!!**

**Ann**


	4. The Last Try

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

**Chapter 4: The last try**

Lily looked out on the Hogwarts ground. The whole landscape was covered in a layer of snow, and it almost looked like frosting. As if a giant baker had thought that it would be funny to make the place to a big cake. And when you as Lily stood outside of the castle, looking up, you could imagine that all the towers and storeys was different layers, and that the astronomy tower was one of these tiny marzipan things planted on the top of the cake.

Or, that was what you would think if you, as Lily, had a very good imagination, and was very hungry.

She turned away from the great castle, and walked towards the Greenhouses.

Then she head running steps behind her. Who would be in such a hurry? It wasn't like herbology was that exiting…

"Evans!" a deep male voice called.

She rolled her eyes. Potter…

"Evans, I want to talk with you" James said, slowing down when he reached her.

He wasn't out of breath at all, cause he had such a good condition.

"About what Potter?" she said coldly.

"well, its about my behaviour… well, I wasn't exactly a gentleman with all that about Snivel… Er, I mean Snape."

She gave him a freezing look.

"No, gentleman wasn't the word that I would use to describe you"

James turned a little bit red in the face.

"Er… I just want to… you know, apologize." He said embarrassed.

"And why should I accept that apologize. It isn't like you are going to change, you've always been like that!" she cried, and ran towards the greenhouses.

"damit!" James said angrily.

He was really beginning to get all frustrated. How come that she still hated him? It was nearly the first time ever, that he had given an apologize to anyone. And had it been any other girl, she would have forgiven him immediately, and they would probably then be snogging.…

But Lily Evans wasn't any other girl.

She was something special. And that was why he, James Potter, one of the most popular boys at the school, had a big crush on her.

Well, Evans was special. So what if he found a special way to say I'm sorry? That would might work…

"Okay, let me just get that right…" Sirius said dubious "You want a great parade of elfs to walk through the corridors at the school, singing –Lily I'm so sorry, and I would do anything if you just forgive me- ?"

James nodded eagerly.

"Yes, exactly! So what do you guys think of that plan?"

James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other as to say ´well, just let him…´

"Er, James?" Remus said after a while "The plan is might not going to work…"

"What Mooney's trying to say is, that this whole plan sucks!" Sirius said.

The big grin on James´ face disappeared so fast, as if Sirius had actually cast a spell to make it go away.

"But, I thought it was a good plan!" he said with a tiny voice.

"Maybe, but its not!"

"Oh, don't be so harsh Sirius! He just cant think normally right now…" Remus said diplomatic (as always).

James had an annoyed look at his face.

"I think quite normally! Its not like I'm some mentally retarded person!"

Sirius made a cough that almost sounded like he said "Right".

James gave him an evil glance.

"Well, what we need now, is to find a better plan, right guys?" Remus asked, overhearing what was going on between James and Sirius.

Peter raised his hand.

"er, Peter? We are not in a classroom right now, just say what you want to" Remus said with a little smile.

Peter blushed.

"Er… I thought" he stopped to look irritated at Sirius, who just had made a roar of laugher when Peter said ´I thought´.

"As I was saying, you could try to say you're sorry in front of everyone, but not in a way that is embarrassing to Lily."

Sirius looked surprised at Peter "Wow Wormtail! Did you just came up with an almost good idea?"

"It IS actually a good idea!" Remus said thoughtful.

"Hey! My idea was not going to embarrass her!" James said indignant.

"Yes it was" Remus said easily "But Wormtail might got something here. We could make it in public, and make it sweet too."

A big smile appeared on James´ face. "Hey! What about we're doing it at dinner in the Great Hall! Then she cant miss it, and everyone will be watching. Its kind of romantic, isn't it?"

Remus looked doubtful.

"Well, the idea is good enough, and maybe it would work. But what if…"

"Oh, quit it Mooney! You thinks too much! Lets just do it!" Sirius said exited.

"yeah! Lets!" James said "there's only three days to the holidays start, and then I'll first see her again after Christmas!"

They discussed it a while, and then concluded that they would implement their plan at the last evening of the semester.

"Well, its settled then. And Sirius, remember to buy the most important thing! DON'T forget it!"

"I could never forget a thing like that!" Sirius said offended.

"yeah right" Remus said with a grin "How come that you keep forgetting important homework all the time then?"

"Homework doesn't count! Its.. its just homework!" Sirius snorted.

"Oh Lill! I cant understand that its already Christmas!" Barbara sighed. "Its like the whole year just have flown by. One and a half year from now, we'll be graduated. Its kind of frightening to think of!"

Lily smiled at her friend.

"Take it easy Barb. There's still a long time to go! And I'm by the way really looking forward to see my parent again! Even though I could do without also seeing my beloved sister Petunia…"

Both of the girls then looked at the teachers table, where Dumbledore stood with raised arms.

"Can I please get some silence? Also from You James and Sirius" James gave a big grin, and nearly all of the girls in the Great Hall sighed.

"Sorry Dumbledore! Wont happen again" he said.

"lets see about that, shall we?" the Headmaster said with a glimpse in his eyes.

"Well, where was wee now.. Oh that's right! Dear students! Another semester has passed by, and the blessed time of Christmas is here. So I would just wish you all a merry Christmas, and remind you that its forbidden to take presents back to the school, witch stands on the forbidden-list hanging on the door to Filch's office" He smiled to the students.

"And now, lets eat!"

Food appeared on the tables, and the students was soon busy by taking their favourite food at the golden dishes.

Nobody noticed a rat, who waddled (it was kind of a fat rat) under the tables. Either nobody noticed the small package in its mouth.

The rat stopped when it reached the middle of the tables. Then it layed the package down at the floor, and ran (as fast as it could) away.

"Are you ready Prongs?" Sirius whispered.

"I've never been so ready in my whole life. Now she have to forgive me!" James said self-confident.

He raised his wand, but not so high that anyone would notice, and sieved at a point in the middle af all the tables.

He muttered a spell, and a little ray of red sparks came out of the wand.

Then a hell of a noise make everybody jump in their seats, and a lots of girls started to scream, when a flash of red light, blindfolded them all.

"Mission accomplished" James said with a smile, but then he looked up, and the smile disappeared and was replaced with a expression of deep horror.

All the students looked up to, and a big roar of laugher resounded in the Great Hall.

Cause high upon their heads, a big text was written.

"bloody hell, Sirius! You forgot to buy the high quality ones, didn't you!" Remus said, trying to hide a smile "you know, filibusters fireworks works best, when its all new. Especially when you want to charm it to spell something."

The expression of horror on James´ face grew bigger, when he realised what had happen.

"Sirius! I'll kill you soo much!!!"

And meanwhile a redheaded face also looked up. In the start the red light in the face, was caused of the big, sparkling text in the air. But then it turned more and more red, until it at last had the almost same colour as the hair on it.

Lily Evans stared terrified at the text a while, and then she looked to the other side of the Gryffindor table. Right at James Potter.

She had a expression of anger and hate in her face, that James though he could never forget.

Then she raised up, and ran out of the Great Hall, followed by the laugher.

James sad paralyzed in his chair looking upon the big text over his head saying "YOU´RE BORING LILLY, LOVE JP"

He hide his face in his fingers and muttered; "What have I done!"

**Phew… Its done! And in only one day!**

**This is the longest chapter I've written yet, but I expect that there will be some much longer ones.**

**Hope there's enough action in this one!**

**Please review!!!**

**Ann**


	5. Cold, cold Christmas part 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter (Why does we have to do these disclamers? It´s a fanfiction site, so poeple expect that you copy already written stories??? just a thought...)**

**To love, or not to love**

**Chapter 5: Cold, cold Christmas – part 1**

"Finally home!" Sirius said, making a gesture to the middle-sized bedroom, with a huge amount of quidditch-posters on the walls.

"You mean -finally back to James´ bedroom?" James asked sarcastic.

"Oh Prongs. Try not to be too happy, its getting annoying" Sirius answered even more sarcastic.

James and Sirius had just arrived to Potter Manor, where Sirius spend all his vacations (the alternative was the Black House, where nobody normal, would like to spend any time at all).

The two boys had been send up to James´ room, to unpack all their clothes and schoolbooks (well, the schoolbooks of cause stayed in the luggages, as Sirius said; We almost know the whole syllabus, so why make homework?).

Sirius took his luggage, opened it and turned it upside down.

"That would do" he said.

"A nice, and easy way to unpack stuff".

James just gave him a glare.

"Ouch Prongsie! If a glare could kill, I would lay down dead on the floor right now."

"Oh, shut up Padfoot!" James said irritated.

"I see, we are still being mad over the little mistake I made with the stupid fireworks?"

"Yeah, you've figured that out. But if you're so clever, how come that you've forgot such a simple thing, as buying some fireworks?"

Sirius made a face "well, there's a lot of things to think about when you are in your sixth year!"

"Things like staring at Liza Hopkins legs in her new miniskirt?"

"Yeah, things like that, its very distracting!" Sirius said, acting frustrated.

Suddenly a voice resonated from the staircase; "Boys! Dinner!"

Sirius rubbed his hands, and with a hungry expression, he almost ran out of the room.

James shook his head. Typical Sirius, when the subject 'food' was mentioned, he was in his right element.

Later at the evening, the two boys again sat in James´ room.

There was a embarrassing silence, cause James refused to say anything, while Sirius kept on coming up with lame jokes.

"Oh come on Prongs! Are you gonna be mad at me forever?" he moaned after a while.

"yup"

"Pleease, Prongsie! Don't be mad! I promise to be a good boy from now on"

James raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least I'll try!"

James waited a second before answering.

"Well, that'll do".

Sirius made a realised sigh.

"Ore, maybe not. Promise that you'll NEVER forget anything that important again! And make my homework's in Herbology the next month! Hate that subject…"

Sirius glared.

"Okay then… but you know that I'll just copy Moony anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but then I don't have the trouble doing that" James grinned.

"Well, now you're good again, we should really do something constructive! Maybe figure out what our next brilliant prank should be?" Sirius said with a big smile.

"Good idea! Lets do that. AFTER you've figured out how I'm gonna get Evans to forgive me!"

"Erh, that's a hard one you know! We really screw up with that firework message!"

"Not true! YOU screw it up!"

"Okay then, but anyway, she's REALLY pissed of now! She'll probably hate you into the next two millenniums!"

James made a annoyed face.

"Yeah, I noticed that when she run out of the Great Hall, Smarty!"

Sirius stocked out his tongue.

"Just send her a bunch of flowers? That works on movies" he said (**A/N I know that movies are mugglemaid things, but I suppose that the magical world have something familiar. Why should they miss out of all the fun? **)

James face cleared up.

"Good idea Padfoot! Who would have thought that YOU should come up with something clever like that?"

"I know! I'm brilliant!" Sirius said, not catching the sarcasm in the last line.

"So that's what we'll do! Send her flowers!" James said enthusiastic.

The next day the two boys went to a muggle- florist, to boy some flowers.

They entered the shop, and a bell ringed upon their heads.

"so… which ones to choose?" Sirius asked with a little voice.

Cause in the shop, a beautiful sight waited (or at least they would have thought that it was beautiful, if they were girls). The whole floor was covered in buckets of flowers in different colours, and on the walls there was even more on shelves.

"well, I hope that you know anything about flowers, cause I don't!" Sirius said.

"what about those?" James said, pointing at some white flowers standing in the corner.

Suddenly a voice sounded. "Can I help you?" said a middle-aged muggle-woman, who was wearing a dirty apron.

"I want those flowers" James said, pointing at the white flowers.

"Oh, good choice young man. Lilies is always a good thing to give"

James and Sirius looked at each other. Lilies! It seemed that fate had popped in…

**Phew… another chappie´s done! **

**I know that it's a bit crappy, but I thought that it was a long time since my last update, so I just split the chapter up in two parts. Heh..**

**I'll try to get the next one up in short time **

**By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader for my stories. As you can tell, I'm not the best speller in the world… If anyone's interested, just drop me a message **

**Ann**


	6. Cold, cold Christmas part 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

**Chapter 6: Cold, cold Christmas – part 2**

Lily sat at her desk, staring blindly at the window. She always got a little bit depressed at Christmas time. Not that she had any reason for it, things just was like that. She sighed and bite herself in the lip. Outside everything was grey. It hadn't snowed that Christmas, and the grey landscape didn't exactly cheer her up.

Maybe I should write a letter to Barb, she thought to herself.

It has been a while…

Nah… I'm not in the mood…

Maybe some chocolate would help.

Yes, chocolate would definitely help!

She got up from the chair, and went to her secret hide of a (quite big) amount of chocolate bars.

She picked one with some very purple wrapping.

She opened it, and took a bite with an expression of deep enjoyment.

Oh, there was nothing in the world as good, fat chocolate!

She thought of some words Barb had once uttered (and clever ones too…) ; "Chocolate gives you the feeling of being in love".

In love… with whom?

Well… she did have some admires at school.

It wasn't like she was ugly or anything…

But still. Not one of them would be a choice for her as a future boyfriend.

And especially not him! James Potter didn't have the shadow of a chance with her.

She didn't even want to think of him.

Well, he WAS handsome though… and well trained (almost sexy). And all the other girls at school seemed to like him.

But that still wasn't enough! He was a brat, and an idiot.

As soon as she had made that conclusion, she sighed and went back to the window-staring.

Then suddenly, something cached her attention.

Was it a plane?

A bird?

Yes. A bird.

A big and strange looking one.

Flying exactly towards her window.

It came closer, and now she could se that it was an owl.

And the reason why it looked strange, was the cone-formed package in its claws.

She opened the window, and waited for the bird to entrance.

The owl (a big brown one), landed at her desk, pushing several books and quills at the floor, and stepped a little away from the strange formed package.

Lily took it, and weighed it in her hands.

It was quite light, and smelled familiar.

She made a big sneeze, and unwrapped slowly the package, having an idea of what it would be.

And she was right.

Flowers…

Of cause it was flowers. And Lilies too.

Why did boys have such a small romantic imagination?

She couldn't count all the times she had gotten lilies for valentines day, birthdays and so on…

Well… it was nice to get presents and all.

And flowers looked nice.

The only problem was, that she was allergic to them…

hay fever could be a pretty mean thing.

She sighed heavily, and put the flowers in the furthest corner of the table, knowing that her eyes would begin to swim over and that her nose would swell like a potato if the lilies was to near her.

"well.. better see who's it from…" she said to herself, taking the parchment envelope that came with the package.

And as she read the card, her face turned more and more read for each sentence.

"OH MY GOD! He HAS to be kidding!" she said furiously, raising her voice by every word.

She get abrupt up from her chair, kicking it over, and ripped the flowers to her in an angry movement.

She went directly to her dustbin, and threw the (now quite damaged) flowers in it.

"Oh that POTTER" she spat.

"first he embarrass me in front of everyone! Then he god help me, send me some bloody flowers! That PRAT!"

How could he even THINK that she was ever going to forgive him?

And she already hated him in the first place.

He didn't have a chance.

And no matter what he did, he could NEVER get one!

At least that was what she thought…

**New chapter (finally…)!**

**Know it's a bit lame and all, but I promise that there will be a plot in it! Its not just some long description of how much they hate and/ or love each other…**

**Please review **

**Ann**


	7. The Ice Queen

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**To love, or not to love**

**Chapter 7: The Ice Queen**

"For gods sake, James! Stop being so grumpy! You'll ruin my snacks!" Sirius yelled at James, when he, for god know what time, made a particular heavy sigh.

"I know that you are upset about the way Lily reacted at the flowers" he continued.

"Everyone has the right to be mad about getting a bewitched exploding-howler from a girl they like. But hey, there are more fishes in the sea mate. Get some o´ them!"

James just gave his friend an annoyed look.

"Just let him sulk" Remus said, lifting his eyes from the enormous book he was reading.

"And by the way, I could have told you that she's allergic to lilies if you'd asked me."

"well, we didn't exactly think of that, Mr Know It All…" Sirius said scowling.

Remus just shook his head, and continued reading.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened, and two girls came in.

It was Liza Marvings and Gabrielle Sutherland. Both from Ravenclaw, and both very good looking.

"Hey boys" they said in the same time.

"Pretty freaky when they does that, eh?" Sirius whispered to Remus, while fixing his eyes at Liza Marvings´ breasts.

"Hey Gabrielle, Liza" Remus said calmly, kicking Sirius discreetly (but hard!) on his shin, as the raven-haired boy didn't bother to hide his sticky looks at the girls bodies.

"What?" Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Gabrielle (the hottest of the two) turned to James, who hadn't uttered a word.

"Hey James" she said sugar-sweet. "Heard about your troubles with love" at that point the two girls made a very high giggle, "that Lily-girl IS a very high tempered one right?" Liza said.

"But you know" this time it was Gabrielle "IF you ever´s going to get over the redhead, then I´m there".

James gave her an ice cold look.

Gabrielle raised her hands "Well, your loss. You're really missing out o´ something here" she turned around, made a wave at Liza, and walked out of the compartment.

"Oi mate. You really fucked it up there, you know that? That was Gabrielle Sutherland you just rejected! And I've heard that she's a wild one" Sirius said calm. "But then… more for the rest of us."

James just continued sulking.

"Wow! Did he really reject you?" Jennie Johnson, one of Gabrielle's countless suck-up friends, said while a little group of girls walked down the passage between the Compartments. "Yeah" she said frustrated. "And I've even almost offered him sex".

"Boys are just so amazingly stupid! I mean, its not like that James Potter is something special right?" Liza said.

Barbara Powers shook her head in irritation. "Did you just heard that Lils? That Gabrielle is just too much!"

Lily didn't bother to answer. "don't care. She can have him."

"Oh, come on Lily! You don't mean that! I know you likes him**"**

"would you just shut up, please? I hate that prat!"

"If you say it.." Barbara answered with a lifted eyebrow. "Please stop fooling yourself! You keep talking about the guy, you totally ignores him, AND I've seen you blush several times when he declares his eternal love to you!" she said with a certain grin.

"Don't be so damit cocksure Barb! I don't like him! In fact I hate him. He's SO immature! And that's my last words in that case!"

Barb raised her eyebrows. "I´m not sure of that Lils. I´m really not sure…"

And Barbara was right. Kind of.

The rumour about how Lily Evans had rejected James Potter, was soon all over the school. The boys didn't understand it. Why make such a deal out of some guys crush? But the girls… they all had their opinions about the "Potter-Evans" case, and there was a lot of whispering around in the corners. The reason to that, was of cause that most of the girls had a little (or big) crush on James Potter themselves, and couldn't figure out why Lily wouldn't have him.

Envy can be a bad thing, and Lily sure felt that the next few weeks. Where ever she looked, there would be a group of girls whispering, and staring at her. She couldn't see why they made it such a big case, that she didn't like James. After all he was just a normal guy, right? That was, unfortunately for her, refuted when Gryffindor smashed Ravenclaw totally in quidditch with James as the team-captain.

After that the slander about Lily was worse than ever. And of cause she blamed James.

"Oh, I´m SO tired of this! Can't you just forget about her, and go for another girl, that actually WANTS you?" Sirius said very frustrated, one evening at dinner in the Great Hall.

"But I can't!" James said, even more frustrated.

"each morning I tells myself ´James, today is a whole new day. And that's why you can get over Lily Evans, and go back to have a normal life´, but it just isn't working, and before I know of it, I´m doing the weirdest things, to try to talk to her, or even just get close to her".

"Stop that self-pity! I´m loosing my appetite!" Sirius sighed.

Remus, who came walking from the entrance hall, just heard Sirius's words, and lifted an eyebrow.

"The day you loose your appetite, is the day McGonagal runs around the caste naked".

Sirius looked horrified at Remus "EW! NOW I've lost my appetite!".

"Hey guys" Peter Pettigrew said, as he joined them.

"Hey Pete. How's your fingers doing?" Sirius greeted him (Peter had, once again, missed to turn in an important essay about the uses of Dragon blood, and therefore Professor Slughorn gave him an attention; Peter had to peel the scales of a huge amount of fire-fishes. And that wasn't an easy job! Peters fingers was covered in small cuts and blisters.)

"They are fine. I went to the infirmary, and got a really good ointment".

"Mmh. Delicious… some of us are actually trying to eat here!" Sirius said, while helping himself to some pancakes.

"I thought that you've lost your appetite" James said sarcastic.

"Ouch, are we a little snappy today Prongsie?"

James made a rude gesture with his fingers.

Suddenly Remus shushed at the buys; "Shut it guys! I think Dumbledore's trying to catch our attention".

He was right, cause in the same moment, the Headmaster sent a ray of red sparks in the air, and all the student silenced.

"Now. I hope that you've enjoyed jour meal, and that everyone is full, and happy", Dumbledore started. "I know that some of you probably would like to go now to finish homework. Or just to relax, knowing the youth today" he said with a glimpse in his eyes.

"But if I may have some minutes of your spare time, to make a little romantic announcement."

At these words a choir of whispering filled the Great Hall.

"What can it be?" asked Barbara Lily.

"No idea. But it sounds cool" Lily answered mystified. It wasn't normal that Dumbledore made a speech at ordinary school days.

"Maybe he's going to propose to McGonagal" Sirius whispered very loud farther down the table.

The Gryffindors nearby gave a roar of laugher

Dumbledore smiled at the confused students. "The announcement is, that there will be a Ball here at Hogwarts on the February of 14th. And as you all know, that day is a special one."

"Its Valentines Day!" a Hufflepuff student said loud, and then blushed like a tomato when he realised that everyone had heard him.

"Yes Mr Smith. Its on Valentines Day. But that is the meaning, as it's a Valentines Day ball".

The Headmaster was then interrupted of hundreds of girls giggling hysterical.

James and Sirius gave each other a horrified look. They knew that the girls at the school freaked totally out when there was a chance to be seen with one of the two Marauders.

"Thaats not good!" James whispered, as he saw the hungry look in the eyes of the girls sitting at the other side of the table.

"Really not good!"

**Then. Another chapter finished. Hope its better than the last one, cause I think it was kind of bad, and hope that I someday will delete it, and put a better one in…**

**Enjoy (I hope), and Review **

**Ann**


End file.
